


If This Isn't Nice, I Don't Know What Is

by magic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Kurodai Week, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic/pseuds/magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They decide to celebrate Kuroo's birthday with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Isn't Nice, I Don't Know What Is

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, set in my verse with rae, the daichi to my kuroo. also dedicated to jess. written for **kurodai week, day one: birthday/celebration** ~~\+ same team au~~.
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated ♥

He traces every inch of Daichi’s skin with a gentle touch, his tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth and a laugh on his lips as he sees Daichi’s face. It’s flustered, and red red red just like Kuroo likes it. He’s smiling, too—even as Daichi shoves Kuroo’s head back down, his fingers gripping into his boyfriend’s hair. There’s a small huff, and then silence.

As Kuroo looks up, curious, Daichi yanks at his hair unkindly. One hand firm on Daichi’s length Kuroo groans at the action, before biting his lips and reaching for Daichi’s other hand.

"Don’t cover your mouth," Kuroo says, grabbing at his wrist with the hand that’s free, then lacing their fingers together. He grips Daichi’s hand tightly, adds another flick of his wrist which makes Daichi buck his hips up.

He can tell that Daichi’s waiting for him. But Kuroo has a habit of drawing things out. Easily, he starts to lick at the tip of Daichi’s cock before he starts to suck on it in earnest, the hand that had been holding Daichi’s hips down leaving them as he lets his gaze meet Daichi’s.

It isn’t something that’s said, but he knows Daichi will understand, anyway. They know each other’s bodies almost perfectly by now.

(Just like Kuroo always knows when enough is enough and he should stop teasing, finally kiss Daichi and sink into him. Hear that hitched breath of Daichi’s and feel fingernails drag on the skin of his back, the two of them pressed together.)

Daichi does know what it means, the simple absence of a hand. For a second Kuroo can see his eyes flash in realization, and want. And almost immediately he pushes his hips up again. Kuroo takes it with a moan, the vibrations against him making Daichi move his hips up and up again, building a steady rhythm.

"How," Daichi manages to get out in between a gasp of a breath, his fingers still holding onto Kuroo’s hair, tight, the other hand gripping onto his boyfriend’s fingers for dear life.

"How is this—Tetsu,” he pants, looking down at Kuroo who’s started working his fingers into Daichi, quick, the way Daichi likes it. Lube isn’t much of an issue, they’d just woken up, and maybe they’d slept for twenty minutes or even hours, but Daichi’s still ready for Kuroo, his legs spread as he continues to fuck Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo finally pulls away with a lewd sound, letting the side of his face press against Daichi’s arousal as he licks at it, his eyes mischievous.

"How is this a birthday present?" he asks, his voice sounding well worn. It’s then that Daichi finally lets go of his hair with just one more pull, his hand moving down to cup Kuroo’s cheek, the pad of his thumb pressing itself against Kuroo’s reddened lips and pressing down on them, making Kuroo let out another moan.

(It’s always like this. Kuroo unashamed of how he sounds and making sure Daichi follows suit, with his hands or his words or a whisper to his ear, 'I want to hear you.')

Maybe it’s ridiculous, but Kuroo means it when he says, “Because I wanted you for my birthday.”

Kuroo moving his fingers one more time inside of Daichi, smiling around Daichi’s fingers and then moving forward to kiss at his boyfriend’s abdomen, make yet another hickey on his hips.

Daichi whines at the loss of the fingers, but almost immediately Kuroo has his hand on his cock, moving in a steady rhythm. When he finally asks, “Do you want me?”

He gets an almost immediate, “Always.”

Daichi’s needy and still moving underneath Kuroo and he can feel the smile that Kuroo presses against his skin before he moves back down, and lifts one of his legs.

The whole time Kuroo hasn’t let go of his hand, fingers intertwined and secure. It’s little things like that that just serve as a reminder of just how much he loves Tetsurou, and despite feeling like he should frown for all the waiting he’s had to do he smiles up at him, hand still pressed against the side of Kuroo’s face.

“Always,” he says again, with finality and it’s enough to make Kuroo pause just as he was about to enter Daichi.

There’s a curious look on his face, a mix of adoration and pure love, but the smile’s back there eventually and he finally enters Daichi, laughing.

Daichi pulls at Kuroo’s ear as soon as he’s composed enough, having to catch his breath. He’s not even bothering to hide the blush on his cheeks since Kuroo can feel the heat radiating from the skin, the two of them pressed chest to chest.

He doesn’t even get to ask why Kuroo’s laughing, because almost immediately, he starts to move back and forth against Daichi, his hips so in tune to the motion.

When Kuroo meets Daichi’s eyes again it’s after a kiss. The smile only gives way to the warm words that come out of his lips, as he says, “Happy birthday to me.”

There’s a sheepish grin on his face until Daichi starts laughing, too. He grasps Kuroo’s fingers tighter, his hips moving back against Kuroo’s as he nods, biting his bottom lip.

It’s only a few more minutes before Daichi asks for, 'Harder, Tetsu. Make me yours.' Kuroo can’t help but oblige.


End file.
